


Deeper and Deeper

by WestOrEast



Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: Blow Jobs, Brainwashing, Hypnotism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:54:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23958757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: Sophia's a girl with needs. Needs like only being able to get off to brainwashing porn. And the thing about porn is that you need new examples of it to still get aroused by. Sophia ends up going pretty deep down the rabbit hole before she's satisfied.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Deeper and Deeper

  
The door was locked tight, which meant that I wasn’t going to get interrupted. Which was _very_ good, because I was feeling a need inside of me. It had been building and building all day and I just couldn’t take it anymore. And really, was that a surprise? A girl my age _should_ be horny as all those hormones started to wash through my body, making me feel so… good.  
  
My computer (bought with the insultingly tiny stipend I got as a Ward) was already fired up, so there was nothing left for me to do but decide what I was going to listen to today. I already knew the broad outlines, obviously. But what tape _exactly_ did I want to listen to?  
  
As I scrolled through the stuff I had downloaded, I started to touch myself. Not very heavily, just a little bit at a time, my fingers gliding over my black skin as I undressed with one hand. Oh yes. Oh fuck yes, I was getting turned on just by thinking about what I was doing. Actually doing it? A _whole_ lot better.  
  
I made my choice and slipped my headphones on. I leaned back in my chair and spread my excellently toned legs far apart, giving me access to my pussy. I breathed in and out, feeling the arousal starting to grow and grow inside of me as the faint, barely discernable music played.  
  
“You are an attractive girl,” the voice, somewhere in between a man and a woman but _very_ confident, said. “You know it’s true. Everyone knows it’s true.” The music pulsed in time with the words and I stared at the screen as the computer screen started to fill with images. “Embrace it. Show off how attractive you are.”  
  
I nodded along as I started to _seriously_ touch myself. My fingers were in between my legs, pumping away at my pussy. Just two of them, but they were already covered with arousal. And my other hand was at my breast, kneading and squeezing it. It wasn’t a very _large_ breast, but it still felt really _nice_ in my hand as I groped it and pinched my nipple.  
  
This was the way to get off. I had tried other stuff before. _Lots_ of other stuff. Vidoes of all kinds, of girls and guys getting fucked in all kinds of situations. I had read stories, played games, tried out everything. But nothing got me off better or harder than listening to hypnosis tapes.  
  
They didn’t work, obviously. I mean, _duh_. And even if they somehow did, they wouldn’t be allowed on a big site like PornShare. No, this was all just a kinky fetish where I pretended that I was getting hypnotized and the makers pretended that the stuff they recorded did anything. The owners of the site made sure of that, with a disclaimer at the bottom of every page noting that they had even hired some Thinkers to make sure that the content on their site was guaranteed free of any weird shit. It still made them a bunch of pussies who were afraid of some bullshit lawsuit, but really, that was their problem, not mine.  
  
“Wear shorter skirts,” the voice was saying as images of girls doing just that (all white girls, but I hadn’t found any good black hypno videos out there yet). “Be proud of your legs and let everyone see them.”  
  
I shivered at the thought of adding a skirt to my Shadow Stalker costume. Like _hell_ I would! One, that would mean dealing with a bunch of papershuffling pricks. For another, running around on the rooftops was cold enough in _pants_. Wearing something that would let me run around would just mean cold air shooting straight up my legs. Hard pass.  
  
My phone buzzed. I groaned as I let go of my boob to grab at it. I glanced down at the screen. It was Emma.  
  
 _Hey Sophia_ , it read _. Up to anything?_  
  
“No,” I whispered to myself, “just masturbating to some seriously kinky porn that would _ruin_ my reputation if it got out.”  
  
 _Not much, just goofing off online_ , I answered instead, hoping that this would be a really quick chat so I could get back to what I was doing. Getting interrupted halfway through masturbation had to be a lot worse than not masturbating at all.  
  
And I was _missing_ the hypno track! I could still hear the voice softly droning away in my ears, but I couldn’t really pay attention to what they were saying as Emma fired back a reply, talking about our plans for tomorrow. I groaned, pumping my fingers in and out of my pussy faster and faster, hoping that it could compensate for the arousal that was ebbing out of my system.  
  
I wasn’t even able to pay attention to what was going on on the screen! I could just see some flashes of lights running together and images of girls smiling widely and dimly as the music played. But I couldn’t just hang up on Emma. That was a real bitch move.  
  
Instead I texted her back, in pretty short replies, every time she sent me a message. And for the rest of it, I focused on the images, watching them telling me to wear pink and giggle.  
  
Wow, did girls really respond to this? Being told to act like a giggling bimbo who let men touch and use them? It was so _humiliating_ and degrading. And hot, really, really hot. Not that I was ever going to ever do that kind of thing. But using it to masturbate to? Oh yeah, I was _all_ over that sort of thing.  
  
The heat inside of me was growing and growing as I nearly ignored Emma in favor of touching myself. I was circling my clit and my feet were propped up on my desk as I fucked myself on my fingers. Oh god, this was so hot. And so twisted and kinky.  
  
 _Soph, are you alright?_  
  
 _Yeah_ , I texted back as quickly as I could with one hand (there was no way I was using my wet fingers on my other hand on my _phone_ ). _Something just came up. Be back in 30_.  
  
And then I was tossing my phone onto my bed and _really_ going at it. And it felt _really_ good. I was panting and moaning as I listened to the voice in my headphones, telling me that I should be wearing latex and lace.  
  
I wasn’t going to actually wear that sort of thing, of course, but it sure was hot to think about. Dancing around, letting a skirt flip up and show off my panties to anyone who was watching… Having my boobs bounce up and down in my top, braless and my nipples poking through my shirt. People would look at me and they would…  
  
I panted as I kept on masturbating, feeling my legs twitching as I rubbed my clit and stroked the insides of my walls with my fingers. I was getting close to an orgasm. And after _that_ was taken care of, then I could spend some time with Emma. Because really, this was just a way to blow off steam. It wasn’t like it was going to affect me in my real life. It was just masturbation and porn.  
  
“Don’t wear panties,” the video said. “If someone can see up your skirt, they deserve to see your pussy.”  
  
Well, there was a big problem with that, but I could still enjoy the idea. Just letting myself sink down and float away, enjoying what was happening to me and nothing having to think. And just keep on filling my pussy with my fingers, right up until I came. And not forgetting to pinch my nips and grope my boobs and all of the other little things that made masturbating so much _fun_.  
  
And that was going to be happening any minute now. My breath rasped in my throat as I sped up, getting closer and closer to my climax. It was going to be a good one, I could tell. A really, _really_ good one.  
  
Was there a better way to masturbate than this? I didn’t think so.

*******

I tapped my fingers on the edge of the keyboard as I scrolled through the lists of tracks. I had _listened_ to all of these already. All of the ones that were any good, at least. I needed something _more_. Something I could really sink my teeth into. And if PornShare didn’t have what I was looking for, then I would need to go somewhere else. Because what else was I going to do? _Not_ masturbate? Get real.  
  
Let’s see, one of the comments on one of my favorite tracks (Empty Head, Stuffed Pussy) had mentioned that they liked to go to… what was it again? I clicked over to the track listing and looked for the comment. Ah, there we go.  
  
The new site was a lot less visually impressive than PornShare had been. But that was fine, I wasn’t looking for that sort of thing. I was looking for ways to get off, and it seemed that I had come to the right spot. There were some creators and track names that I had never even heard of before. I licked my lips as I clicked on the first one.  
  
Right away, it was obvious that this was a lot different than what I was used to. There was something about the music, playing in my head already that was really making me…  
  
I shrugged and stopped thinking about it. If it could get me off, that was the important thing. The _only_ thing, really. I started to seriously masturbate as I watched the video. It was really starting out hot and heavy, wasn’t it? There was some chick twice my age with her face covered in cum, even as the audio (obviously a guy this time) talked about how this was where I should be.  
  
I bit my lip. I never had sucked a guy off before. Never done _anything_ close to sex at all, really. Well, there was that one time Madison had produced a can of beer for all three of us to share and she had kissed me halfway through it. Well, I thought it was a kiss, Emma thought that she had just tripped and fallen on top of me and Madison didn’t remember it all (or so she said, at least). The point was, I had about as much experience with sex as a hermit.  
  
But other people obviously didn’t. God _damn_ , how many guys was that girl sucking off? It was hard to tell, since the image was only on screen for a second. But her face was _white_. And not the kind of white like Emma or Madison was.  
  
Man, I barely wore makeup and whenever I did, I was constantly aware of how heavy it was, pressing down on my face. What would it feel like if there was half an inch of cum on me instead?  
  
I shook my head, trying not to think about that sort of thing. Instead I should be focusing on getting off and just listening to the voice. It wasn’t going to hurt me or affect me, after all. It never had and it obviously never would. Instead, I just needed to relax and deal with the arousal that was boiling up inside of me.  
  
“Good girls give blowjobs,” the voice said, sounding pretty strong and demanding, a lot more than these voices normally did. “Good girls go to their knees.”  
  
Man, this video was a _lot_ more effective at getting me off than the stuff on PornShare ever had been. I was never going back. Not when it was getting me so _hot_ so quickly. I had three fingers inside of my pussy and my other hand was wandering all over my body as I watched, loving what I was seeing.  
  
 _Tick tock, suck cock_  
  
My mouth was watering and I licked my lips. Man, I could do with… something. I wasn’t sure what, but there was a need growing inside of me. Well, after I came, maybe I could figure out what that was. Right now, I needed to fuck myself on my fingers.  
  
“Oh, oh, oh, oh,” I moaned, sounding like a real slut and not caring a bit. “Oh yes.” I was panting like I had run a minute mile. “Fuck me.”  
  
I could barely hear myself over the sound of the video. The music was drowning out _everything_ except for the voice of the man. He was telling me that I _needed_ to suck cock after cock, that I would only really feel happy if my lips were wrapped around a nice, thick dick.  
  
“Never stop sucking cock,” the voice said as half a dozen images flashed on the screen at once, all of them of girls with their mouths stuffed with dick. “It’s all your good for.”  
  
Like hell I was. I was _Shadow Stalker_ after all. I was a damn sight more than just some blowjob machine. But it sure was hot to think about being that. Not that it was affecting me and not that I would _ever_ do this sort of thing. But it sure was fun to masturbate to.  
  
A lot more than fun, really. I was wet, and was kind of surprised that I couldn’t hear the sounds of my wet pussy getting filled up by my fingers, even with how loud and _penetrating_ the music and the voice was.  
  
It was actually pretty cool music. I wouldn’t mind listening to it again sometime. I didn’t have the words to really describe it, but it was getting into my head, carrying me away on the beat. I shivered and groped my breast as I felt it sinking into my bones.  
  
“Wear cum with pride,” the narrator said. “You’ve earned it.”  
  
Fuck, I would have, wouldn’t I? If I sucked off some guy and made him cum, why shouldn’t I let him and the whole world know what I had managed?  
  
Oh. That was it. That was the last little bit I needed! I was cumming, I was cumming as I watched some chick get her face painted with semen. Fuck, could that sort of thing happen to me? what would it feel like?  
  
I had no idea. But I was loving this orgasm. It was so good. I was melting right there in my seat, my pussy was squeezing down tight around my fingers, not wanting to let them out. Oh yes, yes, fuck yes, I was cumming!  
  
I panted, shoulders rising and falling as I stared blankly at the screen. The file was still playing, there were still girls on there getting their faces covered with cum as the narrator talked about how good sluts sucked and fucked. And how I should be a good girl.  
  
It took a long while for me to recover from that orgasm. And who could blame me with how _intense_ that orgasm was? I licked my lips, feeling in the mood for something salty. If the rest of my family wasn’t still here, I’d be wandering downstairs buck naked, looking for something to eat. Instead… well, my fingers still felt _nice_ inside of my pussy.  
  
I scrolled through the rest of the files that were available. And swallowed pretty damn hard. There was a _lot_ of interesting stuff here. Like, a ton of it. I was going to be in masturbation material for the next _month_.  
  
What should I watch first? Something about that cheerleading video seemed to really _speak_ to me, for a reason I couldn’t begin to guess at. But there was also, well, a ton of other stuff. I could ignore _some_ of it. Training Your Sissy, Part One through Three? Yeah, big old pass on that. But just some of the _thumbnails_ I was looking at, they sent a shiver down my spine and a strong reason to start masturbating again.  
  
Well, it wasn’t as if I had anything else going on. So why shouldn’t I go for Round Two? I sure was feeling horny enough.  
  
I shifted around in my seat and pulled up the next one. Instantly, there was some bimbo of a cheerleader on the screen for half a second before vanishing. I didn’t have much time to really take a good look at what she was wearing, beyond that it wasn’t much. But that was fine. That was just fine.  
  
I was getting what I needed.

*******

  
I was still wearing my cheerleader outfit. It just seemed to fit me so much better than the tight track clothes ever had. And _boy_ had there been a fight when I said I was transferring from track to the cheer squad. But I had told the coach where he could stick it and that he couldn’t stop me from doing what I wanted.  
  
He didn’t like that much at all, but he had still done it. And now I was a cheerleader, showing off my body, jumping up high, kicking my legs, doing all kinds of stuff to make people happy. Which was a pretty weird experience, really.  
  
But it still felt so _right_. Wearing the green and gold outfit, feeling the short skirt fluttering around my legs, jumping around and feeling my braless breasts moving around, it was all so _nice_. And arousing. I left practice every single day horny, feeling my thong getting wet and sticking to me from the thought of hundreds of people staring at me as I showed myself off for them.  
  
And today, I was going to do more than find an empty corner to masturbate to. I had my eyes set on something a lot more _filling_.  
  
I came up behind the geek I had been following and pushed him into an alley. He yelped and nearly jumped out of his skin. Shit, had he not even known I was _there_? He wouldn’t last a minute in my line of work.  
  
“What the- S-Sophia?” He stammered, looking at me with wide eyes.  
  
“No, I’m her twin sister, Thopia,” I said, rolling my eyes and pushing him a bit further inside. “And I’m here to suck your cock.”  
  
This guy’s name was… Lee or something. Hell if I knew. A scrawny little Asian dweeb I could probably break in one hand. But for some reason, I just had to suck his cock. I didn’t know why-  
  
Okay, I knew why. Earlier today, when we had been sitting next to each other listening to a stupidly boring lecture on World War Two, I had seen him getting a hard-on. Fuck knows why, since he was just looking down at the text book, but his would-be furtive movements to cover up his crotch had caught my eye. And once I had known that there was a dude with an erection right next to me, I could barely think about anything else for the rest of the day.  
  
And now that we were free, I was going to take care of that and get it out of my mind.  
  
“No, seriously, what’s going on?” Lee asked, backing up until he hit a dumpster. “I only have a bit of money but please-“  
  
“I’m not interested in pocket change,” I said, rolling my eyes again. An alleyway wasn’t the best spot for giving out my first blowjob, but I was feeling too… I dunno, I just wasn’t interested in going anywhere else to give him a blowjob. “I just want to suck your dick.” I leered at him, leaning forward and grabbing my breasts through my uniform. “What’s the matter?” I asked teasingly. “Don’t you want one?”  
  
“Um, um, um,” he said over and over again, starting to sweat like a pig.  
  
I rolled my eyes and got down on my knees. The concrete didn’t feel great underneath my skin but I could manage. Especially with how turned _on_ I was feeling. This was hot. No, seriously, this was the hottest thing I had ever done, even better than filming myself as Shadow Stalker masturbating, mask off and everything.  
  
Lee might still be spacing out with his upper head, but his lower head knew what was going on. As I unzipped his jeans, I nodded in satisfaction, seeing a _very_ nice cock waiting for me. I smiled to myself as I started to stroke it. Only a bit of stimulation was all it took to bring the cock all the way to full hardness. I chuckled as I slapped it against my cheek, looking up at him.  
  
“So what are you going to do?” I asked, looking up at him. “You going to let a hot cheerleader suck your cock, or are you going to go chicken out and cry in a corner?”  
  
Lee’s (I really hoped it was Lee, because it would be super embarrassing otherwise) gaze firmed up and he nodded. I smirked and patted his thigh.  
  
“Good boy,” I said, before returning to the cock.  
  
This was the first dick I had ever sucked, but I still had an idea about what I should be doing. I wasn’t sure how, but even when I had first tried sucking on the dildo I had bought, it just seemed to flow so naturally. Maybe I had an inborn talent for oral sex. If so, I wasn’t going to be shouting _that_ from the rooftops.  
  
Instead, I did something a lore more natural with my mouth. I wrapped it around a cock and started sucking.  
  
I could tell right away that I was doing a good job. Lee looked like he was in heaven. Of course, I was pretty damn sure that this was the very first blowjob (or any other job) he had ever gotten, so it wasn’t as if I was going after some Casanova with a wealth of experience. It still felt _damn_ good, though and I really enjoyed myself, going up and down along the cock.  
  
It was a lot more than just enjoying myself, really. I was getting _wet_. Seriously, seriously wet. And I wasn’t even touching myself. Not yet at least. But even with one hand wrapped around Lee’s cock and the other resting on my knees, I was still so wet I was damn near dripping straight through my thong.  
  
Fuck, this was hotter than I had ever thought it would be. I looked up at Lee and was surprised to see that he wasn’t looking as turned on as I was feeling. Well, that was his damn problem. _I_ was focused on something a whole hell of a lot more important as I bobbed up and down and cupped his balls.  
  
And as I started masturbating. I just couldn’t hold back anymore. I was _way_ too damn horny to not touch myself. I shoved my hand down my skirt and started rubbing myself. It felt _great_. A ton better than any of my sessions in the past had been. I shivered as my fingers pressed against my wet pussy and then slid inside, taking my thong with me. Kinky!  
  
I didn’t know _how_ this felt so good but it did. It was like, like… I wasn’t sure just what it was like, but it seemed as if this was something that I was _meant_ to do. Like this was the best possible spot for me, on my knees, bobbing up and down the cock of some guy who was probably never going to get a girlfriend. There was a warm, fuzzy feeling in my brain, matching the one I was feeling down below. It was _amazing_ and I wanted it to keep on going.  
  
“So what do you think of it?” I asked, pulling my mouth off of his dick for a second to pant and catch my breath. “Learning just how nice it is to get a blowjob, dork?”  
  
“Y-yeah,” Lee stammered in a weak answer.  
  
I rolled my eyes and went back to sucking him off. His dick was so _tasty_! A lot more than I ever would have expected. I wondered what his cum would taste like. I was going to find out soon enough, I was sure, because there was no way a loser like this was going to hold on for long.  
  
But I might as well have some fun until he did. And I was having a _lot_ of fun. My pussy felt like it was on fire as I touched myself, the heat growing and _growing_ inside of me until it was all I could think about. That, and fucking my face on the cock in front of me. That was pretty damn nice as well, feeling the shaft spearing deep inside of my mouth, all the way to the entrance to my throat, before moving back out. Over and over again, it was _great_.  
  
I grabbed at my breasts through the uniform top, feeling my sensitive mounds tingling nicely. They may not be as large as some of the other cheerleaders had, but it still felt _great_ to touch them. Especially because there was only a thin layer of cloth in between my boobs and my hands. I could even find my nipples and give them a nice little pinch that sent a fun tingle through my body.  
  
Lee was obviously getting close to his orgasm. And so was I. I could _feel_ it growing inside of me, getting closer and closer with every second. Just a little bit longer…  
  
Lee reached his limit. He moaned and I could feel his cock twitching inside of my mouth. I pulled back, reaching up to stroke him, my black hand gliding up and down his red shaft. I couldn’t say _why_ I felt the need to have him cum on my face but I did. I just _knew_ it would feel amazing to have his hot, sticky cum landing everywhere on my face, covering my features with his load. And he had better have a _lot_ of cum to pump on top of me, too.  
  
“Oh my god!” Lee squeaked, sounding like a preteen girl as he came. “Oh my god, thank you, Sophia!”  
  
I was barely listening to him as I felt his cum starting to land on my face. And it was just as good as I had thought it would be. Actually, it was even better. The moment the smell hit my nose, I came.  
  
It was the best orgasm I had _ever_ gotten. My fingers were suddenly getting squeezed _tightly_ as I felt the pleasure rushing through me. I gasped, eyes getting wide as I crossed my eyes, looking at all of the semen that was covering my black skin in a healthy helping of white. I couldn’t even think as I felt the arousal filling me up, overflowing inside of me and not leaving room for _anything_ else.  
  
The orgasm might have only lasted for a few seconds, but it was still strong enough to leave me weak in the knees. I slumped backwards, sitting down on the concrete as I felt the semen shift around on my face. Holy shit. Holy _shit_. That was good. That was so good I was getting turned on all over again.  
  
I reached up to touch the semen on my face. It still didn’t quite feel real but it did feel _very_ right. I shivered as my fingers pressed against the thick ropes and pools of cum on my face. Wow, there was a _ton_ of that shit. All over me, from my forehead to my chin. How on earth had he cum this much.  
  
“Wow, Sophia,” Lee said, sounding like a hyper-active puppy, “that was great!” There was a big smile on his face as he wiped at his cock, trying to get my spit off of it. “Like, seriously, that was the best thing to have ever happened to me.”  
  
“Yeah, yeah, you’re welcome,” I said, waving my hand around as I tried to focus on something a lot more important to me. “Don’t expect it again.”  
  
“Listen, if there’s anything I can ever do to help you out,” he said, still babbling and not taking the hint, “just let me know. Because _wow_ , that was awesome.”  
  
It _had_ been pretty great, hadn’t it? I had never cum that hard in my life and I already knew that just regular masturbating wasn’t going to cut it anymore. If I wanted to cum, I was going to have to go find some more guys to suck off. That shouldn’t be _too_ hard. And then, as I sucked them and blew them and let them cum on my face… the thought of how wonderful those orgasms would be sent a delicious shiver through me.  
  
“So, do you want to go out to a movie or something tonight?” Lee asked as he zipped himself up. “Because I can-.”  
  
“Hell no, I don’t want to spend time with a loser like you,” I said, rising to my feet and wondering if I should wipe the cum off of my face. And if so, what I should use to do that with. “This was me giving you a blowjob, nothing more.” I gave him a _look_ , though I knew that it wasn’t a great look with all of the semen on my face (and starting to drip down onto my breasts). “We’re not friends.”  
  
“Oh,” he said, now looking like he was a _kicked_ puppy. Well, too damn bad for him, I had other stuff that needed doing.  
  
I left the alleyway, feeling so damn _good_ about myself. Seriously, this was _amazing_. Blowjobs were the _best_. I was going to have to give out some more of them.  
  
And I was sure that I would be able to find plenty of people who would be willing to help me out with that.


End file.
